Regular Rangers Dino Super Charge
Plot After the beginning of the Reclamation and the demise of Sledge (PRDC), Snide takes his place to help his crew while the heroes have to find a way to stop the Empire and the Guardians Transcript *(The episode starts where it left off) *'Snide': Sledge is gone. It's my turn now! (Fully opens the prison door as he sees some Empire forces and Vivixes releasing some prisoners) *'Fury (PRDC)': Release them all, they are still our prisoners. *'Promethean Soldier 3': What about that one? (Points at Snide) *'Snide': No need to worry. Sledge is already history so I shall lead you to safety. How about we all gonna join the Empire? *'Promethean Soldier 3': Sure. You want to become a Empire Lord? *'Snide': I sure do. *'Promethean Soldier 2': He's got the point. *'Sangheili Storm Warrior 1': Some of us are already Empire forces anyway. *'Snide': As from now on, the prisoners shall be free, and be our assistants. *'Poisandra': It's no use, Wrench, have you tried resurrecting Sledge (PRDC) *'Wrench': Unfortunately this is complicated Poisandra. There wasn't exactly the speck of him, plus he has already been destroyed after the crash. *'Snide': Well, we are getting over it, now we shall continue our best to help the other Empire forces and their Guardians to conquer the galaxy. *(At Earth's solar system, the Lords' Guardian approaches, scene switches to the Empire Lords on the Guardian) *'Barranco': Even though Sledge (PRDC) died for the day he was being the victim to those heroes, but the Reclamation has finally begun. *'Bowser': That's why we shall finally won. *(The Guardian released a Pulse wave at Earth, making it's colonies cities go power out) *'Paper Bowser': Yes, Guardian make the colonies and cities power go out. *'Jul': Paper Bowser?! How did you ended up being aboard on this Guardian be so fast? *'Paper Bowser': It's a long story. Me and Bowser are the same counterparts and same empire lord. *'Jul': Oh, now I see. *(At Earth) *'Nate': Dammit! Guys we have a big ass problem here. Every state and country just lost some power by an unknown energy wave! *'Zim': I was wondering what could've done it. *'Thel': It might have been the Empires' doing! Lets go find a place that remains to have power so we should stop whatever they were planning to do! *'Mordecai': We think we take care of this. *'Thel': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Me and the gang are gonna handle this. Alright, Gang. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the Underground Lab) *'Zim': Good luck. *(At Underground Lab) *'Tyler': Guys, good to see you again. What are you doing here? *'Mordecai': You are not going to believe what the hell is going on! The Guardians are already spreading by Empire forces and now it will be the end of all of us! *'Ivan': It can't be. *'Mordecai': I am afraid it has. (Shows a hologram of the Guardian orbiting Earth) *'Koda': Whoa. That Guardian orbiting the Earth. *'Rigby': Thart's right, Koda. *(Several Empire Warships were approaching, each ship was exiting through a Forerunner slipspace portal) *'Rigby': We've got Empire contacts! *'Dan Zembrovski': It looks like the Empire Warships are exiting through a Forerunner slipspace portal. *'Keeper': The Empire seem to knew that we are on to them. Still, they are currently upset on how we took down Sledge (PRDC). *'Dib': We defeated him, right? *'Ivan': Yes we did. *(Several Promethean Soldiers kept on appearing to the lab, rapidly firing their pulse like laser beams out of their weapons at the gang) *'Mordecai': We need to hide! *(They manage to hide from the Prometheans) *'Promethean Soldier 4': (offscene) Never mind them for now, we shall search for the Persecutor Creations. *'Rigby': (Whipsers) Why do these Empire kept on calling the Energems the Foreruners' Creators' type of technology? *'Keeper': I'll explain about that later. *'Gaz': Just keep hiding. *(As it goes quiet, they see that the Prometheans were gone, along with the Energems) *'Keeper': They have unfortunately took our Energems. *'Troll Moko': How could they? *'Mordecai': You can't morph without your Energems. *'Tyler': You're right. Can you and Rigby use the Amazon Drivers to transform? *'Mordecai': Of course we can. *'Amazon Drivers': Amazon! *'Mordecai and Rigby': Amazon! *(Mordecai and Rigby transform into Masked Rider Amazons) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': We're ready. *(Back at the ship on Genesis) *'Promethean Soldier 1': Empire Lord, Snide, we have the Persecutor creations. (He and the other Promethean Soldiers gave Snide the Energems) *'Snide': Excellent, now we can reunite with the other Empire forces and their Guardians to rule the galaxy. *(3 Sangheili Storm Minors and 3 Big Grey Rabbids were approaching) *'Sangheili Storm Minor 2': Empire Lord, Snide, we have successfully place a Forerunner Pulse Core to make it's flight systems operational. *'Big Grey Rabbid 1': And we fixed the engines with some Forerunner scrap parts to install it by having it's upgrades. *'Snide': Wrench, can you be able to get the ship to flying? *'Wrench': Of course I can fly this ship. *(The Ship suddenly floats to being in the sky and flies away from Genesis) *'Wrench': It worked. The ship is moving. *'Snide': Excellent. Let's go. *(Back with Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers) *'Koda': Oh, hey, I just found a Amazon Driver at the cave. Here, Dan. *(Koda hands Dan Zembrovski a Amazon Driver) *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Dan Zembrovski': What is this?! No! (Screams) Amazon! *(Dan Zembrovski transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Ivan': Another Amazon? How many are there? *(Riley founds a another Amazon Driver) *'Riley': I found another one. Catch *(Riley hands Randy Cunningham a another Amazon Driver) *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Randy Cunningham': AAAAAMAAAAAAAZONNNNNNNNN!!! *(Randy Cunningham transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'James': Man, why are there so many Amazons? *'Tyler': No idea. Come on. Let's go to the Plesio Zord. *(At Plesio Zord) *'Tyler': Okay, everyone. Let's go get our Energems back. *'Chase': You'll gonna eating if you gonna exterminate the Empire? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Of course. We can. *(4 Empire Assault Carriers were approaching) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': It's the Empire. Come on. Let's go finish this. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots 4 Empire Assault Carriers) *(4 Empire Assault Carriers are defeated) *'Dib': We did it. *(3 Forerunner Guardians appeared with several Empire ships) *'Troll Moko': It's those Guardians! Come on. Let's end this. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots 3 Forerunner Guardians and Empire ships) *(3 Forerunner Guardians and Empire Ships are defeated) *'SwaySway': That was awesome! *(Several Empire ships were approaching everywhere) *'Tyler' : There's too many of them! We have no choice but to retreat! Now! *'Howard Weinerman': Not for long. Don't you guys get your Energems back? *'Tyler': You're right. We have to get it back. Come on. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Empire ships) *(Empire ships are collapsing as they were being destroy ye ed, many explsions came lut) *'Howard Weinerman': Guys, we defeated the Empire ships. We did it! *(More Empire ships were seen, spreading all over te skies) *(An Empire Phaeton shoots the PlesiomCharge Mezasword, making it get damaged) *'Tyler': What now? The Plesio Charge Megazord got destroyed? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Actually, it's just being taken damage, or badly injured, plus our shield is down, we have to find a safe few area so we would repair. *(The Plesio Charge Megazord escapes as it floats, suddenly the Lords' Guardian released a pulse blast, knocking the Megazord far away) *'Tyler': Can you bite the Lord's Guardian? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Of course I can. Jaguar Shock! *(Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai bites Guardian) Trivia *Koda founds a Amazon Driver at the cave. *Riley founds a another Amazon Driver. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers